


Ordered Goods

by TheDragon



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: "Is that the vibrator?" Merlin asks, mouth watering. Maybe Arthur can be forgiven for not greeting him properly. Just this once."It is," Arthur says, smirking up at him. "I figured I'd get a head start, since you saw fit to leave me here all by my lonesome."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862782
Comments: 36
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Ordered Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot Bingo 2020.

"Look what’s finally arrived!”

Those are the words that greet Merlin when he steps through the front door. It's a bit disappointing, really. He's grown used to Arthur welcoming him back with a kiss on the cheek at the very _least_.

"And what would that be?" Merlin grumbles, somewhat annoyed. He takes off his coat and toes off his shoes, almost tripping in the process. Gods, he can still feel the winter chill down to his very bones. Merlin walks further into the apartment, trying to rub the feeling back into his fingers.

Arthur is sitting in his usual chair at the head of their dining table, and in front of him—

"Is that the vibrator?" Merlin asks, mouth watering. Maybe Arthur can be forgiven for not greeting him properly. Just this once.

"It is," Arthur says, smirking up at him. "I figured I'd get a head start, since you saw fit to leave me here all by my lonesome."

"Some people have to work, you prat," Merlin retorts. He walks over to the table and picks up the vibrator. It's long and sleek, and a bit thicker than Merlin imagined. It's heavy in his hand; he can't wait to find out what it will feel like once it's finally inside him. "...Wait, what do you mean you got a head start?"

Arthur laughs as Merlin gives him a once over. He's dressed in loose jeans and a t-shirt; there isn't anything that would signify that Arthur got started without him.

"Easy," Arthur says, standing up from his chair. "I only unpacked and cleaned it. I didn't think you'd want to wait once you got home."

"I don't," Merlin confirms. He slides his other hand down the length of the toy and barely notices when Arthur wraps his arms around him from behind.

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" Arthur asks, his voice a deep and husky whisper.

Merlin hums, only half paying attention. "Where's the remote control?"

"Come with me and find out." Arthur hooks his thumbs on Merlin's belt loops and starts walking him backwards in the direction of the bedroom. Merlin lets him do as he pleases and turns his head to the side, seeking a kiss. To his chagrin, he doesn't get more than a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm beginning to feel a bit neglected," Merlin complains, twisting out of Arthur's grip.

Arthur makes a low broken noise that Merlin can't quite identify, then pulls the vibrator out of Merlin's hands.

"Maybe if you tried following me to the bedroom, you wouldn't be," Arthur retorts. He turns on his heel and starts walking down the hall, gesturing for Merlin to follow.

Merlin rolls his eyes skywards, but in the end, he does as he’s asked.

Clearly, Arthur was busy while Merlin was away. The bed is empty of anything except for a waterproof pad and there's lube on the bedside table—Merlin's favourite brand; Arthur must have popped out to the shops.

The remote for the vibrator, however, is nowhere to be seen. Merlin turns to look at Arthur and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Undress first," Arthur orders, placing the vibrator down on the edge of the bed, then moving to rid himself of his own shirt.

"But I'm cold," Merlin complains, lifting the bottom of his jumper. He shivers when cool air comes rushing in, but before he can change his mind and pull it back down, Arthur is in front of him, helping him out of clothes. The jumper lands in a messy pile on top of the dresser, shortly followed by the tank top Merlin was wearing under it, his trousers, socks, and boxers.

The room isn't actually that cold; he just hasn't had enough time to warm up yet. It's something Arthur seems to be willing to rectify, if the kisses to Merlin's jaw and neck are anything to go by. Merlin's cock hardens and he pushes it against Arthur's clothed thigh.

"You're still dressed," Merlin complains, his breath hitching when Arthur places his hands on his arse and kneads his fingers.

"All in due time," Arthur says, pulling back. He grabs Merlin by the shoulders and turns them both around. Then, he pushes, and Merlin falls back onto the bed with a bounce. Almost immediately, Arthur is there with him, crawling between his legs. When he taps his fingers on the insides of Merlin's knees, Merlin spreads them further.

"You're still wet from before," Arthur whispers in something close to awe as he presses the pad of his thumb to Merlin's hole.

"And who's fault would that be?" Arthur had been generous with the lube during their morning tryst. A bit _too_ generous, if the stain on the seat Merlin’s pants is anything to go by.

Arthur reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube. With his other hand, he picks up the vibrator. The bottle of lube clicks open and mere moments later, the cool head of the vibrator is pressing against Merlin's hole. He groans when the head pushes past the tight ring of muscles and inside him. It turns into a loud moan when Arthur pushes the toy further in, angling it so that it stimulates Merlin's prostate as it goes.

The pressure between his legs is slowly becoming unbearable. Merlin takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke it, periodically swiping his thumb over the head to gather up the precome. At the same time, Arthur pushes the vibrator in as far as it will go, until nothing but the handle is outside of Merlin’s arse. Merlin closes his eyes and clenches around the toy, savouring the feeling of being so full. When he opens them, it’s to the sight of Arthur reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out the remote.

"So _that's_ where you were hiding it," Merlin says. He reaches out to grab the remote, but Arthur lifts it high up over his head.

"The remote is mine," Arthur says, smirking down at him. With his free hand, he presses on the base of the vibrator. While Merlin is suitably distracted, Arthur flicks the on switch.

The feeling is unlike anything he’s ever imagined. The vibrations are nothing more than a low buzz at first as Arthur gives him time to get used to them. They send shivers of pleasure racing up his spine and Merlin moans, loud and unabashed.

Slowly, the toy in his arse is withdrawn; once only the head of it remains inside him, Arthur pushes it back in. He does this again and again, his gaze fixed on Merlin's quivering hole. Then, Arthur ups the vibrations.

Merlin works his hand over his cock in tandem with the thrusts of the toy in his arse. Precome leaks from the tip and puddles on his stomach. When Arthur ups the vibrations again, Merlin lets go of his cock altogether and pulls Arthur down for a long, heated kiss.

Except Arthur isn't holding the remote anymore. Merlin breaks away from the kiss to see where it went.

"You're not getting the remote, Merlin," Arthur whispers, trailing kisses down the side of Merlin’s neck and chest, then licking his way back up to Merlin's lips. Arthur props himself up above him and grinds his own clothed cock against Merlin's. Between the vibrations in his arse and the stimulation of his cock, the pleasure mounts quickly. When Arthur sucks on his bottom lip, Merlin loses himself to it.

When he comes back to himself, Arthur is lying down next to him and the vibrator has been turned off.

"Fuck," he whispers once he's finally managed to catch his breath. "That was... fuck."

Arthur chuckles, carding his fingers through Merlin's hair, pushing it away from his sweaty brow.

"It was definitely one of our better ideas," Arthur murmurs into his ear.

" _My_ better ideas," Merlin corrects, turning his head to face Arthur. "It was my idea."

"Whatever you say, love." Arthur throws his head back in laughter. He looks much more carefree than he has in a long time. Gone are the worry lines that have been marring his face. Gone is the strain in his shoulders, the tension in his back.

So Merlin decides to let it go. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, come find me on [tumblr](https://lair-of-the-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
